Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 December 2014
02:18 Look at my comment 02:19 i saw 02:19 U wanna make the game 02:19 lol 02:19 Povak is plushie 02:19 nuff sed 02:19 Plusie of booni face 02:20 Or freddy hat 02:20 Or nic 02:20 mic* 02:20 so it could be a mod of fnaf 2 02:20 Guppie <3 Leo 02:20 wat 02:20 btw 02:20 Did...uh... Did Leo ever appear in the main page? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Leo, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more user-friendly and put him in User's Blog. To keep the newbies educated, you know... But users these days just can't keep their powers to themselves. The staff literally has to put Leo back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Terminator." Uh... 02:20 lol 02:21 FNAF 2 and 1 can be modded by Texmod 02:21 (Changing textures/sounds) nuff sed 02:21 wat about the endoskele easteregg 02:23 endoskeleton 02:23 = 02:23 missing gray scythe 02:25 k 02:25 bai 02:25 kbai 10:18 ohiya Mangle 10:18 . 10:18 ohiya Mangle 10:18 . 10:57 Hi 11:03 kden 11:24 wtf 11:24 so blue 11:31 redwhitebbigWarning: You will be dead for abusing such tremendous power.big/b/c/bg test 11:03 kden 11:24 wtf 11:24 so blue 11:31 redwhitebbigWarning: You will be dead for abusing such tremendous power.big/b/c/bg test 10:18 ohiya Mangle 10:18 . 10:57 Hi 11:03 kden 11:24 wtf 11:24 so blue 11:31 redwhitebbigWarning: You will be dead for abusing such tremendous power.big/b/c/bg test 10:18 ohiya Mangle 10:18 . 10:57 Hi 11:03 kden 11:24 wtf 11:24 so blue 11:31 redwhitebbigWarning: You will be dead for abusing such tremendous power.big/b/c/bg test 02:10 OOOOH YAS 02:10 I GOT BIRTHDAY CAKE ON TOONTOWN 02:10 that is aall 02:10 buh bai 02:44 I am honestly scared as sh*t right now. 02:44 I am honestly scared as sh*t right now. 08:10 brb 08:10 brb 08:40 Hai 08:41 Hello. 08:42 I'm looking through the wiki background history. 08:44 It was changed to a Spongebob background for this year's April Fool's Day. 08:42 I'm looking through the wiki background history. 08:44 It was changed to a Spongebob background for this year's April Fool's Day. 08:56 I'm gonna add a level referencing PvZGW. 08:56 I don't know what it should be called, though. 08:59 *add a world referencing PvZGW in Plants vs. Zombies: The Terrific Time-off 08:59 Hello? 08:59 Here. 09:02 Okay then. 09:03 I'm gonna add links for plants in PvZ: TTT. 09:16 Bye. 08:40 Hai 08:41 Hello. 08:42 I'm looking through the wiki background history. 08:44 It was changed to a Spongebob background for this year's April Fool's Day. 08:56 I'm gonna add a level referencing PvZGW. 08:56 I don't know what it should be called, though. 08:59 *add a world referencing PvZGW in Plants vs. Zombies: The Terrific Time-off 08:59 Hello? 08:59 Here. 09:02 Okay then. 09:03 I'm gonna add links for plants in PvZ: TTT. 09:16 Bye. 2014 12 26